


Arguments

by jamesm97



Series: Random 2015/2016 Prompts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anger, F/M, Friendship/Love, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Pining, Running Away, Unrequited Love, sad Felicty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3771709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an argument between Felicity and Oliver, Felicity decides to up and leave for a while, when she gets back Oliver realises how bad he has really fallen for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arguments

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greenleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenleaf/gifts).



> I recieved a prompt and the full prompt was "Oliver and felicity get into a big argument. Idk about what. You can have fun with that part. Amy be oliver says some hurtful things then immediately regrets it and somehow it turns into a happy ending. Please." 
> 
> I decided to gift this to greenleaf because they always write the best Arrow/Teen wolf crossover fics

“Your nothing but a self-centred jerk” Felicity shouts to Oliver.

“That’s our cue to leave” Diggle tells Laurel and Roy and the three team mates make there quick escape out of Oliver’s fortress of solitude slash underground secret base of badass operations.

“Okay? What did I do this time?”Oliver asks sighing, all they seem to be doing lately is arguing and fighting and honestly he’s sick and tired of it.

“What did you do? What did you do?” She shouts getting louder as she repeats herself.

“Yes Felicity what did I do? Because honestly it could be anything at this point, did I leave the lair door unlocked?”Oliver asks thinking of the most ridiculous question he could think of.

“Don’t be an idiot you know that the doors have a pressurised biometric interface, they lock automatically, they don’t unlock unless someone unlocks it again with all three lock disablers the key code and their fingerprint and retina scan”Felicity stops mid argument just to explain something he all ready knows.

“I know that” Oliver tells her.

“Well why ask then?” Felicity shouts.

“Can we get back to the reason I’m a self-centred jerk?” Oliver asks pacing the room waiting for the bottled blond to get back to her point.

“Fuck you” Felicity huffs and storms off towards the door.

“Tell me” Oliver shouts grabbing her arm, lightly of course he would never hurt felicity.

“You slept with her” Felicity says, he expected her to shout but she doesn’t she whispers it like its a secret.

“And? Am I not allowed to sleep with anyone now” Oliver tells her its his turn to shout now.

“You said you could never be anyone because of what you did, you said you could never be with me because of that suit but you could sleep with Helena again?” Felicity shouts again.

“So its okay for you to be a slut with Barry and Ray and god knows who else but I can’t.........” Oliver never got a chance to say anything more because the slap came out of nowhere.

He saw it coming of course but he didn’t want to dodge it because Felicity deserves to hit him.

“How dare you! I was with Ray because you told me to move on you told me you couldn’t be with me, and Barry I kissed him once” Felicity shouts, that’s the last thing she says though because she’s out the door faster than Oliver can shout ‘Sorry’

 

-Argument-

“Where’s Felicity?” He asks Diggle the next day.

“Barbados” Diggle tells him with his judging eyes.

“What?” Oliver asks thinking he was actually joking.

“She quit her job, broke up with Ray and booked the quickest flight to Barbados last night” John tells him.

“And you didn’t think to stop her!?” Oliver shouts

“If I’d have known don’t you think I would have? She only just phoned me this morning telling me she was having fun in the sun and she wishes I was there with Lila and Sara, as well as Roy and Laurel” Diggle tells him.

“What about me?” Oliver asks.

“Oh she said plenty about you, a lot actually non of which I feel comfortable repeating” Diggle tells him shaking his head at the assault of curses and hatred fuelled words that Felicity ranted this morning.

“That bad?” Oliver asks.

“Not really a lot of them centred around your little Oliver” Diggle tells him with a sympathetic look.

“My little Oliver?” Oliver asks confused, his confusion is evident on his face.

Diggle just rolled his eyes and nodded in the direction on Oliver’s ‘Little Oliver’

“Oh” Oliver says suddenly realising.

“Wait what did she say about that?” Oliver asks suddenly feeling self concious.

“A lot of it was how you act all big and strong because your trying to make up for something that's not as big as you would like it to be” Diggle tells him walking over to the computers and logging in. 

“Oh well that’s not true” Oliver says.

“I don’t really care” Diggle chuckles.

“When is she getting back?” Oliver asks.

“She wouldn’t tell me, something about needing a break before she stabs someone” Diggle chuckles.

“Have you guys heard about Felicity, Thea and Laurel?” Roy asks coming down into the lair.

“What about Thea and Laurel?” Oliver and Diggle ask at the same time.

“They flew to Barbados to meet Felicity, something about needing to have fun in the sun and comfort her” Roy tells them.

“Jesus Chris! What is it with girls all sticking together one of them catches a flight the other two jump the next one” Oliver huffs storming in the direction of the stairs.

-Argument-

He phones her, actually he phones her 700 times in the week after she leaves her phone is always switched off.

He calls Thea fifty times and Laurel thirty their phones are also switched off.

The next time he sees her or rather all three of them is two weeks after they left, Diggle Roy and Oliver have been working around the clock because for some reason the bad guys seem to be able to sense he’s not in the fucking mood

Diggle is trying and failing to hack into the security cameras Roy is out in the field mid chase and the sound of laughter travels down the metal stair case.

His and Diggles heads snap up and in come walking three very tanner girls in summer dresses.

“Olly” Thea giggles running up and hugging her brother.

 

“Are you all drunk?” Oliver asks when he smells the vodka on Thea’s breath.

“Pffft No! Lissy just doesn’t like flying so we got drunk before getting on the plane then we had a few more during the flight”Thea giggled again and Felicity joined in.

“They drank, I was designated driver” Laurel tells him voice steady and calm.

Oliver just scowls.

“How can you be in love with that he never fucking smiles” Thea shouts, its meant to be a whisper but her drunken stupor makes it a lot louder.

“Have you seen him with out his shirt? He is ripped and besides I think the superhero thing is kinda hot” Felicity says and Oliver’s eyes bug out because she’s never actually admitted that she loves him before. 

“Personally I don’t know how your with Roy he’s skinnier than Laurel doesn’t all those bones hurt during sex?” Felicity says again out loud.

Oliver was about to shout at her about how inappropriate the conversation was but Roy’s sharp “I can hear every word your saying” makes Thea and Felicity start giggling again.

\--Argument-

He takes her home after Roy is safely back in the lair to get Thea, Laurel agreed to do a short patrol before she goes home and Oliver was free to take Felicity home.

He was thinking of how to yell at her for her inappropriateness and how she made him worry so much just leaving like that.

But all his words were put on hold when she falls asleep on his shoulder.

“What am I going to do with you?” Oliver whispers brushing a strand of hair behind her ear when he pulls up to a stop sign.

They get to her apartment in a few minutes and he carries her up bridal style he has a spare key anyway so he doesn’t have to wake her up.

He takes her to her bedroom and sets her down on the bed, he leaves for the kitchen and returns with a glass of water and some pain killers for in the morning.

She has her hair held up Chinese style with chopsticks so he takes them out so she doesn’t hurt herself, he tucker her in leaves a gentle kiss on her forehead and turns to leave.

Only she grabs his arm and whispers two simple words “Stay, please” before she’s back asleep.

He can’t find the will power to leave so he crawls on the bed next to her and just watches her sleep.

He tells himself that he’s just standing guard but he finds himself falling asleep within minutes.

Anyone that knows Oliver will know that this right here is impossible he’s always vigilant he never gets to sleep easily.

But this right here with Felicity its easy and simple.

But above all her feels loved.

Maybe he and Felicity could work, he lets himself hope just for the one night.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot to complete the prompt from an Anonymous user it won't be a multi chapter fic


End file.
